


Hugs

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Touch Starved Deceit, elements of touch starvation, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Deceit really really needs a hug.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Hugs

Deceit just… he needed a hug. He really needed a hug. He needed a hug as soon as possible. He needed a hug and he needed it now. 

Of course, no one can give you a hug if you aren’t around to receive. So Deceit was at a crossroads. Either he stays in his room, remaining removed from the other sides but also out of hugging distance, or he ventures into the unknown of the living room to be… _ emotionally vulnerable. _ He shudders at the thought. 

Deceit’s shudders turn to genuine shivers, and he is unpleasantly reminded just how badly he wants a hug. So he grabs his cloak and his hat and heads out his door and toward the living room. 

Upon arriving in the living room, Deceit was seriously second-guessing himself. He was hoping Logan would be there, Logan was least likely to be awkward about this, Logan was most likely to hug him without questioning why, Logan was most likely to retain his neutral opinion toward the lying side. 

Instead he was met with Patton and Roman, laughing and joking and having fun on the couch, taking turns trying to get the other to giggle. 

Deceit considered turning back, he considered calling his mission a failure, but he’d come too far to give up now, and honestly (ha) he really couldn’t do anything to  _ worsen  _ their image of him, so he really had nothing to lose. 

Deceit walked into the middle of the living room and turned to face Patton and Roman. He didn’t miss how they shrunk away, how their laughter died down and their expressions sobered. 

Deceit cleared his throat and cautiously opened his arms. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for rejection. 

“I think,” He began, nearly choking on his next words because they were the  _ truth _ , “that I might need a hug.” 

For a moment, nothing happened. For a moment, Deceit thought he was right. Then he had an armful of prince, or rather the prince had _his_ arms full of snake, and then Patton latched on from behind, and suddenly Deceit was so warm from all sides, he let out something between a sob and an anguished yell, and as Patton and Roman guided him to the couch, never leaving his side, he somehow knew he’d never need to fear asking for a hug again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at @yalltookmyurlideas


End file.
